A planetary gear unit of this type is known from EP 1 240 443 B1. Said planetary gear unit is designed for a wind power plant and has two planetary stages A1 and A2 which are connected by way of a summing gear mechanism B which is likewise a planetary gear unit. The internal gears of the stage A2 and the summing gear mechanism B are connected to a driver which is mounted rotatably in a gear mechanism housing.